Numquam vincar
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: kehilangan tak akan membuat Hinata terkalahkan ・hinata/nanami ・modified canon ・untuk Ways for Liberation Challenge.


**a/n:** fanfiksi pertama di fandom (Super) Dangan Ronpa (2) untuk challenge Ways for Liberation dari kakak **loveless-G** /o/ berharap dengan fanfic ini saya bisa menyeret lebih banyak orang dalam jurang despair yang ditawarkan fandom ini nfu. modified canon dengan kemungkinan OOC; T rated for profanity, maybe; judul diambil dari lagu OST mahou shoujo madoka magica karya Kajiura Yuki.

**dangan ronpa** and its franchise belong to **spike chunsoft**; no profit gained from this fanfiction.

* * *

.

**Numquam vincar**

_[ I will never be defeated ]_

.

**nanami chiaki-san was found guilty**

Ini bukan akhir permainan. Masih ada lima orang lagi yang bertahan, namun bagi Hinata segalanya sudah berakhir bersamaan dengan bunyi ketuk palu Monokuma.

Visual Nanami yang berdiri tegar dengan segala martabat miliknya menggetarkah hati Hinata, getaran yang cukup untuk menuangkan air mata. Dipadukan dengan realisasi bahwa ia akan kehilangan Nanami sebentar lagi, yang Hinata inginkan kali ini bukan hanya menangis. Ia ingin menjerit; ia ingin mengutuk. Sosok boneka beruang dwiwarna yang bertahta adalah sasaran kutukannya yang utama, namun Nanami tidak akan suka jika Hinata gelap mata dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri dengan menyerang Monokuma. Hal yang jauh akan lebih buruk akan terjadi dan Hinata tak berani memikirkan hal apa itu ketika kehilangan Nanami saja sudah membuat setengah rasionya seolah hilang.

"Tunggu sebentar …" Hinata mulai menggumam dengan intonasi kacau. "Nanami tidak sengaja membunuh! Ia melakukan hal itu bukan karena keinginannya, ia dijebak!"

Hanya saja, Monokuma tidak menerima alasan. Nanami tahu itu—maka ia tersenyum, berdiri menghadap teman-temannya, dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Sampai bertemu lagi lain waktu, teman-teman_."_

_Lain waktu?_

_Kapan?_

Lobus otak Hinata menjeritkan pernyataan dan pertanyaan yang tersangkut di tenggorokan sementara Nanami melangkah dengan martabat yang sama menuju ruang eksekusi. Souda terdiam. Sonia menangis. Akane berteriak. Kuzuryuu menggigit bibirnya keras. Hinata menyesal.

* * *

**I remembered when we were strangers**

Hinata bertanya tentang Souda mengenai Nanami Chiaki—gadis pendiam yang lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan berbagai konsol _game_ atau terkantuk-kantuk di bawah pohon—murni karena rasa penasaran. Tidak seperti Mioda yang berisik atau Togami dengan jiwa kepemimpinannya, gadis itu bisa mengambil perhatian seseorang tanpa perlu bersuara.

"Dia cantik," Souda menyuarakan opini subjektifnya. "Dan kupikir ia kurang tidur karena kebanyakan berurusan dengan DS-nya."

Hinata mengangguk dan oh, Souda menambahkan, gadis itu juga memiliki wawasan yang sangat luas soal _game_. Ajak ia bicara soal serial _Final Fantasy_ atau _Ace Attorney_ dan kalian akan mengalami pembicaraan selama setengah hari yang menyenangkan. Hinata hanya mengernyit, jarang baginya menemukan spesies anak perempuan pecandu _game_ dan kenyataan bahwa pemegang titel _Super High School Level Gamer _adalah perempuan baginya adalah hal yang cukup ganjil.

"Dia bermain _game_ bahkan dalam _game_, eh? Menarik."

* * *

**for your voice was euphony**

Pembunuhan pertama terjadi dan Nanami tidak menjerit.

Gadis itu pasti terlalu sering memainkan game detektif, pikir Hinata, namun pemuda itu merasa bersalah begitu melihat usaha Nanami yang begitu keras demi memecahkan kasus pembunuhan pertama ini. Ia tampak tertekan melihat mayat yang tertusuk pisau, namun dengan sarung tangan menempel ia berusaha mencari petunjuk yang tersisa—Hinata tak bisa melakukan apapun selain membantu, bukan?

"Terima kasih, Hinata-_kun_."

Respon yang sudah terduga memang, namun Hinata tidak menyangka kalau suatu ucapan terima kasih dari Nanami bisa terdengar sangat lembut dan menyenangkan. Hinata mengucapkan 'sama-sama' dengan wajah yang terasa hangat, dan ia tak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang dirasakannya kala hasil investigasinya, dan Nanami, berbuah manis—sang pembunuh dieksekusi, mereka selamat.

* * *

**we were trapped in a golden cage**

Tak ada yang mengingat nama _game_ ini. Yang mereka ingat hanyalah secarik undangan, sekeping CD, dan sebuah helm simulator. Tak ada peringatan apa-apa. Tak ada yang menyangka bahwa setelah mereka mengenakan helm simulator dan membuka mata di Dangan Island, permainan seperti inilah yang harus mereka jalankan.

Bunuh.

Atau kau terbunuh.

Bunuh tanpa ketahuan—

—atau ruang eksekusilah masa depanmu.

Beruang dwiwarna itu—Monokuma, namanya—hanya tertawa di atas tahtanya ketika menghadapi kebingungan lima belas orang anak seolah mereka yang harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya di sini adalah pelawak atau badut keliling.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Untuk menyelesaikan permainan ini, kau harus membunuh!" suara tawanya menjengkelkan. "Bunuh atau kau terbunuh. Kau hanya bisa menyelesaikan permainan jika kau membunuh tanpa diketahui bahkan setelah teman-temanmu menyelenggarakan investigasi dan persidangan. Kalau kalian salah menebak pembunuh, kalian yang akan mati—dan si pembunuh akan selamat. Sekadar info, kalau kau mati di sini, berarti kau juga mati di dunia nyata! Upupupupu!"

Kata 'bajingan' dan 'brengsek' digetarkan di bibir Hinata tanpa suara namun umpatan tersebut tidak cukup. Hinata sadar ia tak butuh banyak umpatan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah kebebasan—bagaimana caranya untuk membebaskan diri dari permainan sinting ini, adalah hal pertama yang harus dipikirkannya sekarang.

* * *

**you said that you remember that I talked about you to the stars**

"Bintangnya indah ya."

Salah satu dari bintang yang menghiasi rasi bintang artifisial buatan siapapun yang mendesain grafis game ini telah tersesat ke sebuah wajah.

"Ya."

Hinata tahu ia telah jatuh cinta; namun kadar denialnya jauh lebih besar.

* * *

**when I fell in love I asked my sweetheart, 'what lies ahead?'**

Terkadang mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal dalam waktu satu hari namun ada juga hari-hari dimana mereka tidak dituntut untuk melakukan apa-apa. Dalam hari-hari seperti itu, Hinata biasanya berdiam di pantai, berteduh di bawah pohon kelapa paling rindang dan duduk merenung atau membaca buku, kemudian Nanami datang, mengamati. Mencubit jika Hinata (pura-pura) tidak menyapa sampai akhirnya pemuda brunet itu menyerah dan menyapa Nanami dengan intonasi sedikit ketus. Nanami akan duduk menyebelahi Hinata, bertanya tentang buku apa yang Hinata baca jika pemuda itu sedang membaca atau bertanya 'sedang memikirkan apa?' jika Hinata sedang merenung seperti sekarang.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Aku tak percaya."

"Keras kepala."

"Jadi Hinata-_kun_, kau memikirkan apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa …" Hinata menghela napas, menyandarkan punggung pada batang kayu pohon kelapa yang keras. "Aku … sedang bertanya-tanya."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membunuh dan aku tak terbukti bersalah … aku akan bisa keluar dari game ini bukan?" Tanya Hinata retoris. "Aku akan menjalani kehidupan seperti biasa. Hanya saja—"

"—tanpa kami." Sambung Nanami. "Kami yang sudah bersama denganmu selama terperangkap di sini."

"Iya, begitu." Hinata menggumam. "Maksudku—apakah saat itu aku akan merasa senang? Atau justru aku akan kehilangan? Mampukah aku membunuh hanya demi keluar dari sini … mampukah aku keluar dari sini tanpa kalian?"

Nanami tidak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lepas pantai.

"Pertanyaan itu hanya kau sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya, Hinata-_kun_," ujar Nanami, kini tanpa mengantuk. "Bagiku tidak ada salahnya berharap pada keajaiban. Aku yakin ada cara lain yang bisa kita lakukan untuk keluar dari sini tanpa harus membunuh."

… _sehingga aku bisa keluar dari sini bersamamu._

Hinata tidak mengatakan kalimat itu namun Nanami menunjukkan gelagat bahwa ia mendengarnya.

* * *

**so let me never be defeated**

Kala itu, Hinatalah yang pertama kali menjabat tangan Nanami.

"... ya?"

"Namaku Hinata Hajime. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung; ia ingat bahwa ia bahkan belum menyebutkan namanya pada pemuda di depannya ini.

.

Kala itu, Hinata menggenggam jari-jari tangan Nanami dan gadis itu tidak menolak meskipun ia tampak heran. Konfesi apapun tak muncul dari mulut Hinata menemani kalimat _"aku akan melindungimu"_ namun kalimat itu terdengar seperti sebuah sumpah dari ksatria pada putri raja.

.

Kala itu, Nanami mencium pipi Hinata sebagai tanda terima kasih namun Hinata tidak bisa membalas dengan apapun selain dengan rona wajah yang bertambah merah.

.

Kala itu, Hinata meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia telah menggenggam tangan Nanami dengan begitu erat, menghindarkan gadis itu dari berbagai rencana jahat namun tetap saja genggaman itu melonggar dan tangan Nanami terlepas, memaksanya untuk melihat akhir buruk sekali lagi.

.

Setiap orang yang diundang untuk memainkan game ini memiliki titel _Super High School Level_, disesuaikan dengan bakat pribadi yang dimiliki masing-masing individu; misalnya Komaeda yang selalu beruntung dengan _Super High School Level Good Luck_-nya, atau Nanami sang ahli _game _dengan _Super High School Level Gamer_-nya. Mereka adalah orang-orang nomor satu di berbagai bidang, namun karena satu dan lain hal ( yang tidak diketahui oleh Hinata ) pemuda itu kehilangan memorinya mengenai titel Super High School Level yang dimilikinya, sehingga ia tak bisa mengingat apa bakatnya, apa bidang yang dikuasainya, dan apakah bakatnya bisa dijadikan harapan untuk mengatasi segala keputusasaan.

Tampaknya, ucapan Nanami untuk mempercayai keajaiban benar adanya.

Memorinya kembali setelah satu kejutan listrik tak terduga yang diakibatkan kecerobohan Souda, dan mengingat kembali bakat yang dimilikinya membuat Hinata menyadari mengapa fragmen ingatan itu harus dihapuskan—

—karena Monokuma tak mungkin bisa melawan _Super High School Level Time-traveler_.

.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata melihat Nanami dalam ruang eksekusi dan kata-kata yang seharusnya ia ucapkan masih tertahan di tenggorokan ( sampai pada titik dimana Hinata memutuskan untuk membenci dirinya sendiri karena ini ) namun kali ini Hinata sudah bertekad. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan tekadnya; tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi jalannya untuk akhir manis bersama Nanami. Tidak ada. Tidak ada.

"Chiaki, tunggu aku sebentar lagi …"

.

_Nanami Chiaki was executed!_

_Try Again?_

** Yes**

No

.

Untuk ketiga kalinya genggaman tangan Hinata dan Nanami terlepas namun pemuda itu berhasil mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Nanami—gadis itu tertawa. Tak menjawab apapun. Wasiatnya hanyalah tawa yang terdengar seperti tangis.

Untuk kesepuluh kalinya genggaman tangan Hinata dan Nanami terlepas namun sebelum itu Hinata mencium Nanami dan membisikkan sumpah diantara bibirnya untuk membawa Nanami keluar dari sini, lalu Nanami tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Untuk keduapuluh kalinya genggaman tangan Hinata dan Nanami terlepas namun Hinata tidak akan merasa lelah.

.

Ulang lagi.

Terus.

Terus ulang.

Sampai kepala mereka berdua bisa berteduh dalam kanopi bintang yang nyata, Hinata takkan lelah mengulang.

"Boleh aku percaya pada keajaiban dua kali?"

Hinata memejamkan mata dan melompat melangkahi waktu.

* * *

**end of loop**

Ruangan itu penuh dengan bau sianida dan sosok seorang gadis tergeletak di pojok ruangannya, tak bernapas, tak bernyawa; di tangannya tergenggam sebuah DS kesayangan.

Kemeja putih Hinata berbau sianida dan menjadi saksi bisu pembunuhan Chiaki Nanami.

Ketuk palu Monokuma berbicara, dan pengulangan pun berakhir di ruang eksekusi.

* * *

**fin**

**a/n: **ugh saya benar benar total me-modify canonnya biar ga spoilery muehehehe #jduk


End file.
